fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Olympus Box
The "Olympus Box" is a home console, created by Third Millenium Inc.. This console has a sensor that detects movements of the human body. For this controller does not require. In addition, the console has a voice recognition for making various actions (example: if you have to jump, just say "jump!" thus making the character jump). Was published in Japan on December 11, 2011, in Europe December 14, 2011, in North America December 16, 2011 and in the rest of the world December 20, 2011 Features The features of Olympus Box are the sensor that detects movement and speech recognition. The console, therefore, allows players to move their bodies to play video games. The console is also compatible with the Gamecube and Wii video games, if is also connected the device "Gaming RETRO" you can also play Nintendo 64 , Snes and Nes video games. The menu of Olympus Box is similar to the Wii, using the "Channel"-based style. The menu can contain more than 500 channels. If you have wireless internet connection, then you can access the channel "DeusShop", where you can download games from any console released (if you bought the game ran on a Nintendo DS or 3DS to play enough to have the device "Touch-a-Screen "), download new features for video games or download new Channels. Miis can also be created here, but the name is different. Now they have taken the name "OlymPic". They are much more customizable, given that you can give the character. To select things on the screen, the player can use his/her fingers. The Olympus Box can also play games in 3D (3D glasses included). With the Olympus24Hours can be continuously update the Olympus Box updates of various kinds, however, requires an Internet connection. With OlympusConnettion you can connect your Olympus Box with other consoles. This allows you to play more than four people at the same game. With OlympusConnettion you can connect your Olympus Box with other consoles. This connection allows at the same game can play more than four people at the same time. Devices *''"RETRO Controller": allows you to play videogames in cartridges and video games downloaded from the channel "DeusWare"; *"Gaming RETRO": allows cartridges to play with the Nintendo 64, Snes and Nes; *"Touch-a-Screen":'' allows you to play the Nintendo DS and Nintendo 3DS downloaded from the channel "DeusShop". In some games may be required the device "Touch-to-Screen" for additional features (example: object container); *''"Motion Gloves": allow more precise movements with hands Channels Pre-loaded channels *'"Disk Channel": allows you to choose whether to play with Olympus disk or with an disk belonging to the Nintendo GameCube or to the Wii. The Disk Channel is located in the upper left of the console's main menu. The location of this channel can not be changed; *"DeusShop Channel"'' '' is the channel that allows you to download video game console from any released and new channels. '''"DeusWare Channel" is the channel that allows you to download games only buyable via the DeusWare Channel and downloadable content for video games purchased. With the "Channel DeusShop" and "Channel DeusWare" you can download software, free or paid, produced by Nintendo or any third party due to prepaid called Olympus points card; *'"OlymPic Channel"': allows you to create an accurate digital caricature of themselves or who anyone else, and then save it to your Olympus Box so you can use on other channels or games that support this feature. If you have an internet connection you can send or receive OlymPic from your friends, who will all gather at the "Temple of the Meetings"; *'"Photo Channel"' : allows you to import your digital photos on the console, via a SD card or by sending them to the console via email, organize and edit pictures with various cool effects or make presentations to show off to friends. Through this channel, you can also view and edit video. Version 1.1 allows you to change the illustration of the channel and listen to music files. Version 1.2 allows you to see movies in AVI format; allows you to import your digital photos on the console, via a SD card or by sending them to the console via email, organize and edit pictures with various cool effects or make presentations to show off to friends. Through this channel, you can also view and edit video. Version 1.1 allows you to change the illustration of the channel and listen to music files. Version 1.2 allows you to see movies in AVI format; *'"World Weather Channel"': allows you to see the weather forecast updated daily. The forecasts are for the world and are available through an interface where you can "manipulate" the Earth and zoom in on areas of interest. Olympus24Hours function automatically updates the channel with new forecasts; *'"News Channel"': allows you to view real-time news. The interface is similar to that of the World Weather Channel, and allows you to select news based on place of origin. You can also select a particular type of news. Olympus24Hours function automatically updates the channel with news and new; *'"Board of the Gods"': with this feature, users can leave messages to console family members on a bulletin board with a built-in calendar. With Olympus24Hours, plus the ability to send messages to other owners of the console, you can receive updates by Nintendo for the software such as maps, additional levels, new accessories, etc.. *''More to come...'' Additional channels *'"Cartridge Channel "': allows you to choose whether to play with a Nintendo 64 cartridge, Snes or Nes. It is installed by connecting the device "Gaming RETRO" with the console; *''More to come...'' Downloadable channels *'"Internet Channel"': Download from the DeusShop Channel to surf the Internet from the TV. Can be downloaded at the price of 500 Olympus Point and who has downloaded this channel, you will receive a free SNES title downloadable from the DeusShop; *'"Nintendo Channel"':' '''allows you to view television commercials and interviews with the developers of Nintendo titles. It also gives the possibility to download free demos of games belong to Nintendo. The Nintendo Channel can be downloaded for 100 Olympus Point from the DeusShop Channel; *'"I'll be Lucky? Channel":' ' allows users to record up to 100 OlymPic and expiry date of birth to receive a detailed daily horoscopes (love, work, study, communication and money), lifestyle tips, advice on what to eat and the affinity of days between two OlymPic. The forecasts have been available since last evening. Can download for free from DeusShop; *"OlymPic Contest Channel": allows you to enroll their OlymPic theme at various competitions organized by TM Inc., such as creating an OlymPic resembles a famous person, or send their OlymPic in the Posting Temple, where you can admire all OlymPic sent by the various users and you can also save them in your console. If the user wins the first prize will then download a Nintendo 64 game. The OlymPic Contest Channel can be downloaded for 100 Olympus Point from Channel DeusShop. Requires an internet connection; *"Polls Channel "' is a channel where simple periodic surveys are proposed, involving the choice between two options. For every survey you can vote for a response and / or make predictions on what will be the best answer voted by users. Once completed the survey, national statistics are available (or in case of global international survey) for each survey. This is another function Suggest a poll that allows users to propose new polls. The Polls Channel can be downloaded from Channel DeusShop free. Requires an internet connection; *'"TV on Demand Channel": allows you to see when and which TV shows you want. This channel can be downloaded from DeusShop Channel for 700 Olympus Point; *"Documents Channel": allows you to store your computer files in an account on the internet. can be downloaded from DeusShop for 500 Olympus Point. *"Wheel of Reward Channel": This free channel allows users to win at day, an award chosen randomly among these: *''More to come...'' Games ''Note: those wishing to make a play for the Olympus box, type the name of the game and its link below under "Other companies"''' Third Millenium Inc. ''The Third Millennium Inc. hasn't produced video games, but there will be soon! Other companies Add your videogame here! DeusWare There are no games DeusWare, but there will be soon! Gallery Olympus Box.png|Olympus Box's logo Category:Home Consoles Category:Consoles Category:Third Millenium Inc. Console Category:Fan Consoles